


Gifts

by wintercreek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a small white stone at the bottom of John's wine glass. He's pretty sure it wasn't there when he started drinking his wine, but it's sure there now. He felt it clink against his teeth before he saw it. It says something that this is not his weirdest Pegasus experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



There's a small white stone at the bottom of John's wine glass. He's pretty sure it wasn't there when he started drinking his wine, but it's sure there now. He felt it clink against his teeth before he saw it. It says something that this is not his weirdest Pegasus experience.

Ronon sees John squinting at it and holds out his hand. "Were you looking at me when you got this?"

"Yeah," John drawls. "What does it mean?"

"Strength," Ronon says. "And I hope you mean that in a multi-faceted way." He breaks his deadpan expression to beam and claps John on the shoulder. John thinks he's vibrating from the impact when he realizes that Ronon's hand is still on his arm, shaking him. He hasn't the foggiest idea why, but Ronon is terribly pleased by the stone. "Thanks, Sheppard," he says as he walks off toward Teyla.

One of the locals notes John's empty glass and hastens to fill it again. "For whom did you find something?"

"Uh, Ronon." John squints at him. "How many things am I going to find in this glass?"

"Oh, none extra, I assure you. It is only for family." The wine-bearer hurries off toward a woman whose glass is looking low.

He's replaced by Teyla, thankfully. John chats with her, trying to decide how to find out what she knows about rocks in his wine, until he feels a clink against his teeth again. He sighs.

It's a tiny star, five-pointed and made of what seems to be glass. It looks to be red, or maybe a very dark orange. Wordlessly, he holds it out to Teyla and raises his eyebrows.

Teyla glows. "Oh, John," she says fondly, tugging him into a one armed hug. With her other arm she holds the star up. It glows gold where the light shines through.

"Teyla, what is this all about?" John tries not to sound petulant - Pegasus and its social customs may be ridiculous, but he tries to take them in good humor when no lives are in danger.

"Wisdom. Thank you, John." She presses their foreheads together, then draws back to look at him. "Or did you mean that question in a broader sense?"

John quirks the corner of his mouth upward. "I did, yeah."

Rodney, having wandered over, breaks in. "Isn't it a little early in the day for philosophy?"

"Not when the topic is my mysterious wine glass." John had been given the glass by their host after he'd identified himself as the leader. Apparently it didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"Major Lorne tells me that your people have a saying, one which also applies here: _in vino veritas_. You find the truth at the bottom of the cup, and as our leader it is your privilege to share it with us. The Chihuli know that those who lead are often hardest put to express themselves. This provides you with a way to say what you value in us, and us with a tangible reminder."

Ronon returns with the wine-bearer in tow and points at John's empty glass. "More. Let's see what McKay gets." He examines Teyla's star appreciatively.

"Hang on," John says. "Teyla, you said it was for leaders. But this guy said it would only produce, uh, tangibles for 'family.'"

Teyla gives him the look that means he's being emotionally dense. "Are you saying that you do not consider us family, John?"

"No, no, of course I'm not saying that!" John feels himself flushing and hides his face in his refilled wine glass. When he looks up again he sees Teyla radiating smugness. He doesn't have to drain his glass to get Rodney's token: there's a piece of wood, vaguely heart-shaped, floating on the surface of the wine. "How does it _do_ that?" John mutters.

"Awww, it says you love Rodney," Ronon teases.

Rodney's picked up the wood and is examining it. "Is this _balsa wood?!_" he cries. "You think I'm soft and likely to break under pressure?"

John shakes his head and takes the heart back. "No, Rodney. I think - hang on." He pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and fashions a paper airplane, slipping the wood into the nose. When he throws the plane, its flight is true and long. "I think you're the missing piece that makes everything work better."

Rodney gives John a lopsided grin and chases after the plane. As Teyla and Ronon look on, John considers the wine glass and concedes, "And I think we're a family."


End file.
